Sedition
by The Juliana Down
Summary: **My 2nd Deacon fic** In the process of awakening the Blood God, Deacon finds himself making a pact with a member of the House of Erebus. Is she trustworthy? PLEASE read and review! 2ND CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Offer of a lifetime

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to the creators and movie makers of Blade. I do own Nylah though. She is my very creation.

Deacon closed his eyes tightly, his ears aching from the noisy and irritating chatter from Quinn. He sighed, his patience snapping quickly. He had just come back from a feeding, the blood bank they had ransacked nothing but a bunch of empty bags and dead bodies. His stomach felt a bit queasy, his head was beginning to ache and he felt a bit claustrophobic in the elevator that took him to his penthouse. He turned toward Quinn, his blue eyes changing color slightly.

"Quinn, what I need you to do for now is be quiet. I'm not in the mood to hear your incessant yammering." Deacon mouthed, his left hand reaching for his throbbing temples. Quinn smiled slightly and ended his chattering that second. 

The elevator came to a smooth stop and they exited into a large living room. The music, a spellbinding techno pulse radiated through the party. People looked up from their conversations as Deacon entered. Some began to whisper, some went back to their banter. Deacon walked toward Mercury, his arm slipping around her shoulder. The two walked outside to the loggia, the crystal clear pool to the right of them. 

"What are my messages, baby?" he asked her softly. Mercury smiled, her fangs glinting in the moonlight. Her hands slid around his waist and she pulled him closer. 

"There's a girl waiting for you in the library. She wouldn't tell me what it was about. You'll have to find out for yourself." she said, her rich accent floating up to Deacon's ears. He nodded and left her where she was. Deacon pushed the door on the elevator's button, hearing the imperceptible _ding! _of the elevator making it's trail down to the library. The silver doors slid silently open and he walked slowly, the lights in the library illuminating the dark hallway he traveled down. 

He stopped, his breath catching in his throat. Nylah leaned against the wall of the room, her black outfit and raven black hair the only dark thing in the colorless room. Deacon sighed, opening the glass door. She looked up, her cerulean blue eyes narrowing slightly. Nylah removed the headphones she had been wearing, dropping them to the floor. Her posture straightened and she smiled, her face instantly becoming warm. 

"Deacon Frost, I presume?" she asked, her pleasant and rather sexy come-hither-thou-fascinating-stranger voice called to him. She walked toward him, her soft pale hands hanging limply by her sides. 

"And who is asking?" he replied, looking at her expressionless. She laughed softly, her ruby red lips curving slightly. 

"Nylah King. I come to you directly from the tribe of Lemure. They do not know that I have come, my elders…but I had to make an appearance and present an offer you can't refuse." Deacon studied her as she talked. Her rich ebony hair was pinned up into a messy bun, shimmering dimly under the fluorescent bulbs revealing her small ears and soft, white neck. She was remarkable, but that was hardly surprising. The same could be said of both male and female alike of their kindred. The Lemure had a particular gift which was used in catching their prey. They would seduce it, tease it, and then destroy it. 

Already he felt his defenses come up. He had studied her far too long and now she only studied him, studying her. 

"An offer I cant refuse…Nylah? Nylah was it? Well, Nylah, I have turned down quite a bit of offers…so why don't you get to the fucking point. And maybe we wont have to stand here all night." Deacon said, his voice rising slightly. He though this might get a reaction out of her, but she only looked at him and then went on, her soft voice echoing slightly.

"I want to help with raising the Blood God. I want apart of it." Deacon chuckled. "You see, Frost. I am selfish. I want only the best…the _best _of the best. And I don't settle for average. I know of your plans to awaken La Magra. It's the only topic spoken of in the House of Erebus. You see, I can help you gather the elders needed…_if _you help me. Understand?" Nylah walked toward Deacon, encircling him. Her eyes grazed over his rugged features. He sighed, a smile playing about his lips. His smile was charming. Charming and interestingly dangerous. Finally he turned his eyes to hers. He began walking toward her. Each step he took, she took one back. Finally, she was pressed up against the pallid wall, his lips inches from hers. Deacon pressed against her, his hand grasping her wrist firmly, pulling it above her head slightly. His hips grinded against hers for a moment as he spoke, his fangs glinting under the lights. 

"Let's say I take you up on your offer. I wouldn't need someone fucking up my plans, but you seem to be like me. And in that respect I would want you by my side. I don't just trust people right away, you know. Id need to…get to know you a little better. Build up trust. You'd have to be under my control…no matter what. Because I'm the one in charge." His voice whispered over her skin, making Nylah shiver. 

"You tease me," she whispered, her eyes closing, her head rolling to the left side. "But, do what you will to me, Frost. Make me suffer and long for it, if that's what you want. I am yours for the taking. But, I have to warn you…I do have a way of twisting things to suit my needs and wants. Spoiled little brats have that gift, you know." Deacon laughed softly and let her go. He began walking toward the doors he entered from. 

"Tomorrow night. Make final arrangements. I want you staying here until further notice." Deacon exited, leaving Nylah breathless. 


	2. Restless behaviors

Nylah woke that next evening, her eyes opening in the dimly lit room. She sat up, her long hair cascading down her back in coils. A yawn erupted her mouth as she moved from her four post bed, her delicately pale fingers pulling the soft silver gossamer which overhung the bed to the side. Her eyes were like two crystal orbs gathering the faint light. She moved from the bed leaving only the silk sheets to drift to the ground and made her way to the window that extended beyond the city's lights. 

She drew in a deep breath and grabbed the hem of her white lace nightgown cross handed and pulled it over her head. The washed out light of the moon cast an wraithlike glow around her naked flesh as she collected her thoughts. Finally, Nylah made her way to the large walk-in closet and found her wardrobe, her thoughts already returning to Deacon's face. 

Minutes later, Nylah found herself walking down the carpeted hallway toward the limo that awaited her at the front entrance of the building. She wore an off white chemise complete with a long jean skirt. Her hair was pulled back into a flattering French braid that extended from the middle of her head, down to the lower back. As Nylah made her way into the warm night air, she was stopped, a light hand resting against her shoulder. The man's voice was gently and deep. Nylah hesitated before submerging into the limo, her eyes drifting to the left side. 

"Nylah, my darling girl. Where in the world do you think you're going so early in the evening?" she recognized the voice immediately and turned to look into his eyes.

"Domianus, what business is it of yours what I do or whom I see?" her voice sounding too harsh for her own ears. Dominus stood before her, at least two feet taller than she. His skin was olive-colored, his hair a jet black, just like hers. 

"Nylah, you know I have been instructed to keep a watchful eye over you. You do seem to have a tendency to get a little restless." Domianus rumbled. Nylah let out a small papery laugh and slid into the limo. She instructed the driver to pull away slowly. She leaned her head out the window, her eyes connecting squarely with his as the car moved from the curb.

"I would watch what I say next time you speak to me that way, Dom. I _do_ tend to get a little restless as you already know."

_______________________

The night's lights twinkled below him as Deacon made his way back to the sliding glass door. Already he had feasted, but still felt uncomfortable somehow. Nylah and her things were scheduled to arrive soon and she had the room, closest to his own. Thinking of her made his stomach do an unpleasant roll and he sighed miserably. Mercury walked to him, her arms slipping around his neck. Her hair was short and choppy, mostly shot through with lodes of purest white.

"What troubles you, Deacon?" she spoke. The cone of yellow light shone through her blonde hair like jewels. A smile surfaced to her face and Deacon felt something gnaw at his heart and stomach. Guilt or repulsion? Or both? Suddenly, both were there, faint but terribly unpleasant. Almost stomach-turning. He flung he arm off quickly, walking to the edge of the building. She watched him go, a dull anger rising to her face. "You've been thinking of nothing but that little tramp. I've told you a thousand times. I don't trust her. And you shouldn't either. I-it's how sure she is of herself. There's no fear there." Deacon chuckled.

"And you take that as a bad sign? You're more fucking stupid than I thought." he lit a cigarette, the glow of the match illuminating his face. 

"Don't trust someone who doesn't have any cares. I know she's hiding something from us. This is our plan and you're letting HER step into it!" Mercury's voice began to rise, and people turned to look outside. 

"When in the fuck did I tell you this was _OUR _plan? Huh?! Never! This is ALL my idea. Im running this goddamn show!" Deacon screamed in her face. Mercury recoiled, as if slapped. 

"Are you?" Deacon spun around to look at Nylah. He dropped his cigarette to the ground, smiling. Nylah only stared at him, her arms crossed in front of her breasts softly. "I thought this was a joint arrangement?" He walked to her, gently taking her arm. 

"It is, I just need to see some proof whether or not you're serious about this…." The couple walked inside, leaving Mercury to stand on the balcony, cold and uninvited. 


End file.
